A king's most precious possession
by WhitePrayer
Summary: King Inuyasha is immortal and is sent a new wife every few years. They never had any special meaning to him but when it's Kagome's turn why is it that he can't let her go? And is he starting to change from a jerky king to...a nice king for her? Inu/Kag
1. The new virgin

**A king's most precious possession**

Chapter 1:

_The new virgin_

There once was a king, a king filled with greed. He was powerful and smart. He was cunning to. He was even able to trick the Gods to make him immortal. But the Gods where not to happy with this. So this king was banished and lived forever in the skies...with no company. But to ease his suffering, to kill loneliness, a young maiden would be sent to him every 15 years. This year was no different or…was it?

"Kagome here, take this with you."

"No mother I'm fine! I don't need anything!"

" Well, I suppose that is true…you are going to live with a king after all."

Kagome smiled to her mother. She brought nothing with her. She only had a kimono on. A yellow one with pink flowers to be exact. She approached the shrine and looked back at her mother's sad expression.

"I'll be fine mom."

She said as a light came and transported her to the skies. She was soon in the castle of the king. She stared at him. He sat in his throne and stared back. He was known to be cold, mean, hot-tempered, demanding, etc.. He was also known for his killer smirk. It was a smirk that showed up on his lips when he was planning something. He got off his throne and guided Kagome to the kitchen.

"This where you will cook for me, I eat allot. So you'll be here allot."

Kagome nodded. She knew how to cook as she remembered the certain things king Inuyasha's new _woman_ had to have to come here. She had to be pretty, caring, generous, good at cooking and…a virgin. Kagome swallowed her saliva.

_Okay, so all I have to do is be his maid and I'll be okay…right_?

She thought as his majesty then guided her to her room. She stared at its huge size. It was truly amazing. It had a big circular bed, sofas, and a TV. There was one wall that was a glass door that opened to reveal a gorgeous balcony. Kagome felt like running in to it and jumping on the bed. She couldn't do something like that the presence of a king though.

Inuyasha saw her reaction and smirked. She was one of the first girls who held themselves back.

"Enjoy yourself. After wards, you can cook me something and join me in my room."

Kagome blushed as she heard that. Inuyasha's smirk lasted longer.

"But…your majesty…I…"

Kagome started.

" Just call me Inuyasha."

He said as he left. Kagome fell to her knees. She knew what he meant by _join me in my room_. She then remembered the reason why she was doing all this.

_For every maiden that is sent to the castle, king Inuyasha has promised to give their family happiness._

Kagome got up. She headed towards the kitchen. She was doing all this for her family. Besides, king Inuyasha was hot and Kagome might just fall for him…Kagome shook her head.

_How can I fall for him? I'm not! He's an immortal emperor and I'm…I'm just a mere human. But I guess that shouldn't matter since I haven't fallen for him!_

She told herself. She didn't how true was what she said as she arrived at the kitchen and started cooking. She decided to make fried rice…her special fried rice. Once she had finished she walked to the king's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Inuyasha yelled as Kagome entered. Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew red as she saw Inuyasha undress himself. He wrapped a towel round his waist and walked to Kagome.

"Calm down, I'm just going to take a bath."

He said as he took his food. Kagome became irritated.

"I am calm!"

She said. Inuyasha laughed at her reaction. He ate her food. It was really tasty…it was the best fried rice he ever had. He handed Kagome his empty plate.

"Get me some more after my shower."

Kagome happily took the plate.

_Maybe he will be to full and forget about sleeping with me!_

She hoped. Inuyasha wiped his mouth.

"One more thing Kagome."

She turned around.

"After I finish a second plate of your food, stay a bit longer in my room."

Kagome's face fell as she nodded. Inuyasha's smirk reappeared on his lips. This was going to be some life.

**Author's note:** I did this really quickly so it might need revision but this is what I have so far. Feel free to review. I know it's like cheesy and stuff but I think it'll be cool to have Inuyasha as a king (Dog God lol…from the monkey episode? Anybody getting this joke?!)


	2. I can't do it

**A king's most precious possession**

Chapter 2:

_I can't do it_

Kagome cooked slowly. She tried to take her time since she wasn't in any hurry to get back. She didn't want King Inuyasha to lay a finger on her. She failed to mention it but he's kind of…scary. Kagome stopped walking for a moment. She lifted her head and looked at the roof.

"It's so high…this place is so big…I wonder if his majesty and I are really the only people who live here…"

Kagome said as she found herself wondering of to the kitchen. She started cooking again as the king took his royal bath. Everything must be royal for him: royal message, royal toilet, royal highness, royal…

Kagome stopped cooking.

_King Inuyasha is bathing…._

Kagome shook her head before her thoughts got any dirtier. She was soon finished with the fried rice and headed back in to the king's room. She put the food on his bed and sat beside it. She looked at the door in front of her. It says: bathroom.

_King Inuyasha is still bathing…_

She thought once again. She stared at the food she had prepared for him. It would get cold if he didn't hurry up. She heard the shower stop running. Was he done? The water stopped for a moment but then, started running again. His highness must've just wanted to put shampoo in his hair.

The king had long and thick silver hair. It was beautiful. His eyes are amber and irresistible. His body is well built and strong. Kagome was aware of the king's routines. He had an exercise room that he used every morning. He'd look after the plants, he'd eat, sleep, etc…Kagome stopped thinking about him and spotted an album lying on the bed. She was going to reach for it…when…Inuyasha came out.

"Hey, don't touch that!"

He ordered as he grabbed the album. Kagome pouted and took her eyes off his body. But she couldn't resist. No woman could. He had a towel around his waist, his body was still wet, and his hair was also in the same predicament. Inuyasha put the album under the bed and grabbed his food. He started chomping it down.

"You could at least chew your food."

Kagome said as she only saw him swallow it. Inuyasha took the last spoonful and glared at Kagome.

"I eat…how I want to eat."

This was his…scary side. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha put the plate away and pinned Kagome to the bed. His hands where on each side. Kagome couldn't move. Inuyasha smirked as he saw the look on her face. The look of fear. He leaned to get closer to her face. He glued his nose to hers. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha's lips against hers.

To Inuyasha, this kiss felt strange…it felt…unwanted. No just by her but, by himself also. Maybe it was just the fried rice. He placed his hands on the back of her neck. He slid his tongue in to her mouth. For some reason…it tasted like iron. Inuyasha couldn't take that taste so he let go and laid butterfly kisses down her neck. He pulled of her kimono and placed his head in her chest.

It didn't feel right…it didn't feel right at all. Inuyasha felt nothing as he did this to her. So…he was going to stop when…

"Kyaaa!!"

He thought it was a moan of ecstasy but…it wasn't. He got of Kagome. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Got excited?"

Inuyasha asked.

"No…your hair is wet and cold…it makes my skin crawl."

Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Right."

He sarcastically said as he left his room. Kagome fixed her kimono and was…relieved. Inuyasha walked in the halls. He was angry with himself.

_Even if she didn't scream…I still wouldn't have been able to do it…there's just something about that girl…_

The king thought as he put a finger in his mouth. He then pulled it out. There was blood on it…Kagome's blood. She had bit herself to resist him…

_Did I really cause her pain?_

Inuyasha thought as he looked back at his door.

_Kagome…I can't do it._

Inuyasha walked back to his room and reached for his doorknob. Kagome then opened it. She found herself face to face with the king once again.

"Excuse me…"

She quietly said. Kagome took a step to the left as the king did the same. She then stepped to the right, Inuyasha followed as his smirk reappeared. Kagome tried to go forwards but the king beat her to it. How much closer could they get?

"Your lip is bleeding…"

Inuyasha said.

"I know that! I want to go and heal it."

Kagome explained as she pushed him away and walked to her room.

**Author's note: **Here's chapter two. I have school tomorrow…goodbye summer vacation :'( and my stomach hurts allot. Anyway, I'm happy people got my joke from the last chapter (smiles) and I'll update again in a few.


	3. The apology

**A king's most precious possession**

Chapter 3:

_The apology_

Kagome ran arrived at her washroom. She was safe, sound and…alone. She looked at herself in the mirror and washed her lip with water. She took her time with this as well. To tell the truth, Kagome didn't mind making out with the king, she just wasn't ready for the next step. She's not _easy_; she'd only do something like _that_ with the man she loved. She closed the water tap and went back to staring at herself.

"That Inuyasha is a cocky bastard, what is with him?! And why was he so mean ever since he saw me with his album?!"

She asked herself. But she had the right to wonder…what was in that album? Why did it make the king act up? Kagome wanted to piss him off; make him as angry as he made her. That was a task that was close to impossible. But to Kagome…

_There isn't a thing that's impossible._

It was her motto. She decided that, no matter what, she was going to open that album. She quickly stepped out of the washroom. She looked around…no sign of her king. She walked down the stairs. No one. She stepped outside and walked in the palace garden. Still no one. She sighed of relief and sat on a bench. She complemented the flowers in her head. She kept her eyes on her favorite flower that led in front of her; the red rose. It was the color of passion, love and anger yet, in the form of something delicate, weak and fragile.

_True beauty._

That's what it was. Kagome just quietly sat there, staring at the roses as millions of things passed through her mind.

* * *

It was nighttime. Inuyasha still hadn't come back. Kagome felt lonely, as she had gotten of that uncomfortable bench in the garden hours ago. She explored the house more, took a shower and changed in to her nightgown. She glued her face to the window. She then heard a knock on the door. She hopelessly limped towards it and opened it.

_It's probably "his majesty"._

"Oh, hello ma'm, is lord Inuyasha here? I have a delivery for him."

To her surprise, it was not her king. It was a deliveryman. She observed him. He was stunning. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail, his eyes where midnight blue and sparkled; his smile pierced her heart and his form kept her love stoned.

"Hello! Earth to ma'm!"

He screamed as he waved his large hand in front of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, um…he hasn't come back from his um…royal walk yet."

_That sounded kinda lame but it will have to do for now._

Kagome thought as she let the mailman in. He looked inhuman. Like he was half angel. She saw tiny wings on his back. He put the package on a table.

"Alright, I'll be going then."

Kagome waved him goodbye as he left. She smiled. She prefers her husband's mailman over her husband any day. She looked at the package.

_To Kagome._

She became excited and quickly opened the package. She couldn't believe what she found.

"Roses."

She gasped as the huge bouquet of nearly fifty roses was in her hands. She tried to think of who could know about her lover for roses, her secret desire…who could see right through her. But only one name came to her mind.

_Inuyasha_

She suddenly saw a note inside the bouquet. She opened the little envelope and read what it said.

_I'm sorry._

**Author's note: **Sorry it took so long. I am feeling better though, thanks guys! Oh and I love Koga so don't bash him for being in this story! Anywyas, hope to see more reviews! The more you review and annoy me, the sooner I'll update.


End file.
